


Goodbye and Hello Again ; A Marble Hornets fic

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay never died. Alex never died. Tim was okay. After Alex dissapeers with no trace, Jay and Tim decide to stick together, and work on getting better. But will they ever get over those years of horror? What if Alex comes back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe;Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this fic after weeks of drafting. I think this fic will carry on the Marble Hornets fandom. Hope yall enjoy! (Im doing this on a phone so forget any spelling mistakes.)

Three weeks and no noise. No sights. No weird or odd things happened. No word from Alex, nor anyone else other than Tim. It was unnerving as fuck.  
Jay was not doing so good. He was tired. He was getting skinnier from the lack of food. As with Tim. Tim was pretty musculine, but a lot of it had dropped. He smoked more, and never really left his hotels. Him and Jay were spending a lot of time, deciding their next move. But when they planned where to go and where to find Alex, nothing happened. Alex was no where to be found. No traces, no blood, and no nightmares. For once, Jay could sleep in peace without the fear of that thing sneaking up on him. He was okay, at least for a while. Jay and Tim scouted the woods with their cams, but nothing ever happened. 

"Where do you think he is? What is he doing?" Jays voice cracked as he said. Tim put his hands over his fave. "I wish i fucking knew." Jay paced in the hotel room, ocasionally looking out the small window. "Hes fucking with us Tim. He- hes planing something!" Tim said nothing but put his knees to his head and sighed. "Jay. Its been weeks. Almost two months." "And?" "Maybe he doesnt know where we are. Maybe he just-" "He just what, Tim?! Left?! I dont think so." Tim growled. "Maybe that operator guy killed him already." 

Jays face turned pale as he fell into the bed. He was exhausted. As much as he enjoyed the few nights he did get sleep, others he didnt sleep at all. He was too anxious. 

"Maybe its over Jay." Tim sighed as he pulled the covers over Jay. "We'll go look again tomorrow."

/Nine thirty AM/

"Back to Rosswood then?" Tim asked as he grabbed his car keys. Jay nodded, his baggy eyes red and tired looking. Tim put his hands on the wheel before stsrting the car. "Jay..." "Hm?" "What if we dont find anything?" Jay frownEd. "We keep looking.", Tim sighed and looked at him. "I think its over, Jay." "How do you know anything?!" "I dont think that Alex is planing anything. I think hes gone for good." Jay put his hands over his face. "This...cant be over. Brians dead. Jessicas dead. Amys dead. We have to...we have to...." Jay started sobbing as Tim reached over and pulled him close. "Jay....Alex is gone. Nobody else has to die. We dont have to search for danger. Lets stop looking for a while and see what happens from there, alright?" Jay nodded and whiped his tears. "But Tim, hes not gone. I know hes not." "We dont know that. Lets just give this a chance, huh?"


	2. Chapter one ; Lets go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After four more weeks of worry and sleepless nights, Tim and Jay decide to call it quits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the prologue sucked  
> But just a reminder this is basically going to be like Tribe Twelve  
> Shitty at the beginning and better towards later updates  
> you're welcome

    After about a month more of sleepless nights and fits of worry and anxiety, Tim manages to calm Jay down. Jay still didn't believe that Alex was gone; But Tim decided, that the best thing for Jay was to rest, try to get back to normal. Before this all happened. Tim's thoughts tried to go back to a time when all of this didn't happen. But he couldn't remember any time when he wasn't going completely insane from one thing or another. His whole life was spent in a state like this; worried, anxious and seeing weird shit that started having an effect on people he cared about. But Jay? Before this he was _normal. H_ e was just some guy. Jay had a life ; Tim didn't know if Jay had any other friends before, but he was here now and that was all that mattered.

    For the next few days, all Jay and Tim really did was sleep. Tim didn't say anything about it because neither of them had gotten much of it for the past few years. That sounds completely insane, but it was true. It had been more than _**five years** _ of this, and Tim wanted to start over. For good, with Jay.

 

  Today however, Jay woke up smiling. He looked at Tim who had fallen off the side of the bed and pokes his sholder. "Tim?" 

 

  "Hmmm." "Wake up, i want to do something today." Tim looked at Jay slightly. "What? Like what?" "I dont know, go get coffee or something. I dont want to worry today." Tim sat up and streched his arm. "Really?" "Really." Tim smiled at Jay, whose hair was messy. But Tim liked it. 

 

  After a while, both of them got dressed and headed out. The stopped at a Barnes and Noble down the road, and brought their computers to fuck around with. The day had been peaceful. Nothing strange happened, no signs of Alex, no looking over their shoulder. Both of them knew it felt strange, but relaxing too. It felt like they could finally start over for good. It felt...nice.

   A few weeks later, everything went downhill.

 

 The weeks had been fun, relaxing and....interesting. Tim and Jay were dating. They had realized how much shit they had been through together, no matter how much of a douche they were to each other sometimes. So that happened. Tim also found a job, and Jay was working on getting one too. They hadnt thought about anything negitive, until /it/ happened.

 

  Walking home from work one night, Tim was attacked by the hooded man. He was pushed over, and almost knocked out as the orange hood smashed his face with a rock, seemingly coming out of nowhere. When Tim felt the blood on his head, he also felt something else. Paper. 

   "HAVE A GOOD VACATION?" It read, the operators symbol in the O's. Tim ran as fast as he could down the block to his and Jays new apartment only to find...

 

    Jay was gone.


	3. Update

This story is on hiatus because im lazy and have fourteen other fics to update. Next chepter will be before christmas. Promise.


	4. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tim becomes more and more scared, things start to happen, and he questions reality.

Jay was gone.

    Tim practically searched the entire place for him. Literally, everywhere. And when he was nowhere to be found, Tim looked for clues. Blood, paper, _symbols._ However, nothing. Everything was in place. No sign of struggle or forced entry. Tim contemplated calling the police, but if he couldn't find anything, they couldn't either.

   He called Jay's phone so many times he wondered if he even had a phone in the first place. It went to a distorted voice mail, which Tim didn't know if it had been there before. However, a thought occurred in Tim's head. _Adults have the right to disappear._ This was an relentless thought, which wouldn't stop echoing in his head even for a moment. It was unsettling. Jay just wouldn't run away like that? No, and Tim knew he wouldn't. But he couldn't help but just to consider the circumstances. Maybe he did. Maybe he left without taking anything because he knew goodbyes hurt, and would make Tim sad. On the other hand, maybe he was captured. But its been months. They were both getting better. They were okay, just for once. He had a job, and Jay was looking. They were basically as close as a married couple, without all the same.."Sexual" experiences. It was looking bad, and Tim couldn't help but think of the worst.

  A distorted Ring played in the room. For a moment, Tim had no idea where it was coming from. He wondered if the TV was on or something, until he realized it was a distorted version of Jay's ringtone, the Twilight Princess Zelda theme song. He had it in highschool, but never had the means of changing it. As Tim heard the screeching like sounds, he tried to follow it back to where it was coming from. He stood still and silent for a moment, not breathing. He suddenly pricked his ears to the bathroom, where the door was closed, and dark inside.

  Tim stood at the door, daring not to open it. He knocked lightly on it, and when he heard nothing, he but his ear to the door.

  He then again stood silent with his ear against the door, listening for even a slight faint sound of anyone inside.

  Suddenly, Tim lurched back, as a loud banging noise came from the other side of the door. Tim took a knife that hung on the metal rack by his fridge, and ran to the deathly loud banging. He let his curiousity get the beat of him as he flung open the wooden entrance to the bathroom, only to find as soon as it opened the knocking stopped.

  The door had blood all over it. Tim knew it was blood. He had seen enough of it to know the smell and the color. He expected to see a body on the ground, but luckily for him, there was none. In fact, there was nobody in the bathroom at all. It was completely empty, no exits except for the door that Tim had just came through. His eyes widened as he looked into the sink, where black goo sat mixed with a thick red substance. Blood, of course. And on the mirror, was a message that made Tims skin crawl.

  "THE LONGER YOU STARE INTO THE ABBYS, THE ABBYS STARES BACK AT YOU."

  Tim had heard this over a million times before. In middle school, highschool, his two years in college, and his adult life, that mostly consisted of running and masks and unhappiness. Oh great.

  He stared into the mirror for a moment, but realized something. He couldnt see his reflection. He attempted to wipe it, smearing some of the blood. He could see everything else behind him. But not him.

 Suddenly, a distorted figure appeared in the mirror. It wasnt Tim, or so he hoped. It simply stared into Tim, questioning his very sanity. But he wasnt about to do this shit, not again.

 He walked out of the room, and slammed the door shut. He stood leaning against it for a while, just thinking of what the hell was going on. As he stood, panting in fear against the door, he looked over to the kitchen, and saw a paper on the floor. 'More fucking notes, great.' As he walked to it, he looked around for anyone who might be trying to get uim while hes not looking. But noone was anywhere to be seen. 

  He picked it up hesitantly, and saw the black letters on the crunkled peice of paper.

  "Meet us in Rosswood, Wright"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god people actually read this story XD Anyway, i have a (semi) decent idea for where this story is going, so give me time for that. Next chapter up at the end of February. (I have decided on a two-three month pause between chapters!) Also, Merry Christmas everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosswood. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in a few months :3 [Sounds long, i know]  
> But im not so pressured to write anymore. ^_^ i can finay write this without worrying bc i discontinued a few stories, put some on hiatus, so im not writing anymore multi chapter fics until this ones done. :) 
> 
> \-------> Also: i want to end this soon so i can do a new one. This one sucks.

"Meet us at Rosswood, Wright."

    "God. Fucking. DAMN it." Tim growled as the crushed the paper into a ball and threw it at his window. "FUCK YOU."

  Tim ran his figers through his hair as unwanted and much forgotten uncertianty and fear started to flow through him like a disease. This is what he gets for trying to finally be happy. And what he gets for convincing Jay everything was okay.

  He wanted to sleep for a long time now. He wanted to just lay down, and try to forget anything ever happened ever. Forget he was him, on this damned world, in a damned town, full of damned fucked up people. But he couldnt. Someone had Jay. And they wanted him to come to Rosswood. And talk about manners, they didnt even tell him when.

  "Well ill tell you fucking when. How about right now?" Tim said mumbling. "Ill come right now, you little shits." 

  He wasnt even sure who he was meeting. Was it Alex? Or maybe that hooded guy with the sewed on upside down smile face. Or maybe it was someone new, someone who got themselves mixed up with the wrong thing at the wrong time. Deep down, he wished that Alex was the one behind all this. In fact, he was almost certian he was. It was like old times, really. But he hated it more than anyone could imagine.

  Tim almost kicked the door down going to his car. He fumbled with the keys for a moment, but got them in and started it. He quickly exited the driveway, and sped down the roads to Rosswood. He was going almost sixty most of the time, the speed limit was thirty. But this was no time for trying to go slow. There wasnt any time anymore.

  But maybe he should have slowed down. Because in a corner of a hidden driveway, a police car laid waiting for people speeding just like Tim was. And next thing you know it, sirens were on Tims back.

 "FUCK!"  Tim growled, pulling over. He just wanted his ticket, and to go.

 The police officer took his time, though. The middle aged man with a pornstache walked slow over to Tims car, a packet of paper slips in hand. "Hurry the fuck up." Tim said under his breath, rolling his window down. The man looked at Tim, and frowned, looking to his packet of papers.

  "Any reason yer goin' so damn fast?"

 Tim shook his head. "Uh i have something really important to do."

 The man looked up at Tim, and sighed. "Like what? Gotta go to yer moms?"

 Tim resisted the urge so say something rude. He gripped his wheel tighter. "Please just give me a ticket, and let. Me. Go." He said darkly, wanting to hurry as fast as he could out of here. The officer tilted his head, and smirked. "Are you drunk, sir?"

  He shook his head once again. 

 "You look like it. Yer eyes all red and shit." The officer backed up a bit. "Im gonna have to ask you to get out of the car."

 Tim growled. "Im not drunk!"

 "Sir, get out of the car."

 Tim shook his head angirly. "God damn it! I have to fucking go, alright?! Im NOT drunk!"

 The officer took his gun from his satchel, and pointed it at Tim. However Tim looked, and put his hands up exiting the car. The officer lowered his gun. "Turn around, i have to cuff you." Tim did as he was told, but as the officer looked down to get his cuffs, he swung his fist backward hitting him swuare in the face. The man yelled in pain, but that wasnt it.

  His leg met the shins of the officer, which sent him to the ground in agony. He tried to reach once again for the pistol, but he was met with a foot to the face instead. Once he was knocked out, Tim picked up his body, and turned to the police car. He set the man down in the drivers seat.

 

   "Now im a criminal, and i still havent found Jay yet."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL TIM GET TO ROSSWOOD  
> WILL JAY BE OKAY  
> WILL I EVER WRITE LONGER FICS  
> NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z


End file.
